


Take Home Julie

by SecretSiren



Series: Playlist of The 100 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSiren/pseuds/SecretSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is kind of based on the song Julie By Emily Kinney which is why I changed Echo's name.<br/>Which you can listen to here...<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cZtuSReHGQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Home Julie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first piece that I'm letting people see. Be gentle please.
> 
>  
> 
> I might do a song series.  
> I was obsessed with the song and began associated it with Clarke and Bellamy.  
> I'm working on otherstuff and a perfectionist so it's a bit of a mess.
> 
> I apologize for the excessive time jumps  
> Enjoy(:

It started with a group project junior year of high school in geography. She was the new girl in Ark and she got partnered with an interesting group of friends. Monty, a genius and a loyal best friend, Jasper, Said best friend and genius number two, Octavia, beautiful and wild card, and Finn, asshole, it was a long story. Jasper ended up getting really sick that year and had to miss a lot of school so Clarke asked her friend Wells to help while he was visiting and Octavia got her older brother and his friend Murphy to help. Clarke and Bellamy clashed instantly with Murphy instigating. Eventually they began to agree and they finished the project when Raven joined the family after a very awkward meeting and then Finn leaving the family, then replaced with Lincoln much to Bellamy’s behest. The girls became best friends and made it through the rest of Junior, they were inseparable. Senior year they pretty much ran the school. All three girls, Jasper, Monty, and his boyfriend Miller all got into the local University where Bellamy and Lincoln went to school. 

Bellamy, and Lincoln graduated but didn’t go far Bellamy found a job in the City 30 miles away but he stayed in Ark and commuted to his job every day. Lincoln kept his job as a trainer at the gym but he ran his sports medicine office right next door. Monty and Jasper were engineering majors. Miller was a criminal law major following his father’s footsteps. Murphy was taking over his dads Bar in Ark. Octavia was a Senior still undecided but with a enough credits to be a sports physical therapist, a teacher, or a business woman. Clarke was on her way to being a surgeon with a minor in art. She was moving to the city this spring and begin her residency at the hospital.

Clarke found a nice modest apartment in the City despite her mom insisting on her living in one of the more expensive apartments and let Abby and Kane pay for it. But Clarke wanted to do it on her own. Her friend’s would visit often since they all stayed in Ark to work. Clarke saw Bellamy the most often since he worked at the museum in the city. They’d get lunch when she had a break from classes or grab coffee in the morning when he beat traffic. On a particular night in May Clarke had a rough day. Clarke had an exam that practically killed her then her mom called and they fought over something trivial. Clarke is twenty-two she can make her own decisions. It was 6:00 p.m. Bellamy was probably still in the office so Clarke shot him a text.

To: Bellamy B.  
Rough day. Can I rant at you? I’ll buy you alcohol.  
To: Princess Clarke  
How do you know I’m not half way to Ark already?  
To: Bellamy B.  
Because you are a perfectionist and don’t trust anyone to do anything right without you. Bourbon going once… going twice…  
To: Princess Clarke  
Fine. Meet at TonDc in 30.

Clarke ran home to change out of scrubs and into a summer dress. It was too hot even for scrubs and Bellamy would likely be 15 minutes late. She twisted her hair into a loose braid and went down to TonDC which was 3 blocks from her apartment. She ordered a bourbon for Bellamy and a Long island ice tea. Yeah she was in that kind of mood. Bellamy showed up at 6:45 like she knew he would.

“Sorry, I got stuck at work. Then there was no parking so I parked at your apartment.”  
“Drink. Just how you like you like it.” Clarke said pushing his glass towards him. He finished it in one gulp Clarke waved down the bar tender and ordered another.

“Okay so what’s wrong in the kingdom.” He quipped with his signature smirk. Clarke glared at him from her drink. He took the hint and his face went from teasing to concerned. She told him about her exam and how much studying she’s done with so little sleep. Then how her mom called trying to force her to meet one of Kane’s interns and come to the usual functions. After she got it all out Bellamy imitated what he thought was Kane’s interns were like which made Clarke laugh. They were several drinks in when Clarke got off her stool to go to the bathroom and started to stumble in a fit of giggles. Bellamy was laughing with her. It was 10 o’clock so they decided it was time to go. Clarke settled the bill paying for their drinks. She grabbed her things and they stumbled into the fresh air. She tried to carry him piggyback style but he was too big. He twirled her down the sidewalk and few times but when he stopped he didn’t let go and neither did she. Clarke liked how his hand was warm and heavy in hers. They got to her apartment. She wasn’t quite ready to be a lone.

“Alright, can you make it up okay?” Bellamy, drunk and still over protective.

“You can’t drive home like this Bell. Come up I have food and bottled water.” Clarke said. He was looking at her like he was trying to decide something. Before he knew it Clarke was grabbing his wrist and dragging him into her apartment. They piled into the elevator. Clarke could feel his eyes on her face more specifically her lips. Maybe it was alcohol maybe it was more. But at this moment Clarke decided it was alcohol and pulled his wrist and crashed landed on his lips. She pulled away teasingly. Bellamy was shocked for a second then began chasing her lips. Playfully exchanging kisses, as they rode the elevator. It was easy. Plain and simple. They got up to Clarke’s floor and her door. They tumbled in and Clarke disentangled herself from him. Clarke grabbed him a bottle of water from the fridge and pulled the pizza rolls from the freezer and arranging them on a pan. 

They drank water and ate pizza rolls while watching some history documentary on Netflix on her couch. Clarke passed out on the couch, while Bellamy played with her hair and when she woke up Bellamy was gone and there was blanket across her and aspirin on the coffee table. She had a dull headache but she had to get up she had to be back at the hospital at 11. 

It was Saturday and they were all meeting at Octavia and Lincoln’s for a special dinner. Clarke knew it was to announce the engagement that happened four months ago but was kept secret because of Bellamy. His old fashioned ways kept Octavia from embracing her spontaneous urges.

Clarke got there on time to see that Bellamy was early. Nothing felt weird so Clarke just went on as usual. The dinner went smoothly every one drinking either beer or wine having a good time. Octavia stood calling everyone’s attention to her. 

“As you all know this dinner is somewhat special. You’re all the family I’ve never had, all my oldest friends” She made eye contact with Jasper, Monty, Clarke, Murphy, Raven and lingering on Bellamy.

“and my newest editions that I hope are around for a long time. She then skimmed over Jasper’s girlfriend Maya and Wick, Raven’s not boyfriend.

“So I’m very excited to announce that Lincoln and I are engaged.” At this the girls squealed and the guys verbalized their congrats. Clarke, Raven and Maya jumped up in unison and crowded Octavia in a well rehearsed fashion forming a shield between the small girl and Bellamy who was getting up and moving towards Lincoln. To everyone’s surprise she shook the man’s hand and moved to hug his baby sister. The girl’s stayed close in case he chose to blow up at the last minute. He didn’t. Once the excitement died down.

“Have you guys set a date?” Maya asked.

“Well we don’t want anything too fancy, just a backyard wedding. But I want it to feel nice outside. So I was thinking October 14th. It a while after Clarke’s Birthday so she’ll hopefully be free of her mother’s birthday planning grips and another year older, life plans fights. Plus it’s my favorite month and I can’t wait for a spring wedding.” Octavia finished quickly.

“Well I guess we start planning.” Bellamy says surprising everyone. Lincoln grew on Bellamy even though he wouldn’t admit to it.

The next few months were eventful Octavia finds the perfect dress right away. It was an off white knee length gown. One shoulder strap with material draping from the strap. It was pleated from the waste down it was embedded with sequins on the bodice. She looked like a Roman goddess, Bellamy would be proud. The Bridesmaid dresses were simple gray dresses with Octavia asking that the girls wear a waist ribbon in their favorite colors. Maya had a sunshine yellow ribbon, Raven’s was crimson and Clarke chose a nice cerulean blue, She also got a flower the same color pinned to her dress to signify that she is the maid of honor. Which meant she was walking down the aisle at the end with Bellamy, who would be matching her. She wasn’t nervous about this at all. 

They hadn’t been able to hang out as much. Nothing changed but they never talked about what happened that night and she wanted to. It was another one of their family dinners but it was different. Bellamy had a date. Her name was Echo, her parents were space obsessed hippies ‘please just call me Julie.’ Everyone seemed to like her just fine. Clarke smiled with everyone but she felt… bad? …sad? …disappointed? She wasn’t sure but she faked her smiled and continued her conversation with Monty and Raven. She could feel her friend’s taking turns looking at her. Clarke didn’t know what she felt but she didn’t think that it would last. Bellamy has had plenty of girlfriend’s and they never lasted longer than it took him to get them into bed.

It had been a few months since that dinner, her birthday passed. Twenty-three felt just like twenty-two. Her mother pressured her to meet more interns. Another family dinner came and went and Echo, Julie whatever her name is, was there still on Bellamy’s arm. Clarke was jealous. She broke down and told Raven and Octavia about it. 

“I can say she isn’t invited to my wedding. She is a little too stiff for Bellamy.” Octavia says shrugging as she stretches out on the couch. 

“And how would you tell Bellamy that he can’t bring his girlfriend to his sisters wedding?” Raven ever the logical one.

“I’ll just heavily suggest that there is a prettier blonde with blue eyes that would be a better choice.” Octavia says with the signature Blake smirk.

“No. It’s okay. I’m probably making this a bigger deal than it is.” Clarke said chugging her wine. Signifying the end of the conversation. They talked about the wedding when Clarke gets a text from her mom trying to continue the conversation from earlier.

To: Clarke Griffin  
I really think you should let me set you up with the intern from Marcus’ office. 

Clarke was about to send her typical response when she decided it might be good distraction.

To: Doctor Mom  
Fine. I’ll go on one date.

To: Clarke Griffin  
Wonderful! I’ll call you tomorrow with details for the date.

Abby ended up planning and it was fancier than necessary. All Clarke was told was that she was to give the hostess the name Woods for her reservation. She dressed up a little but didn’t overdo it. She followed the hostess to a table where an attractive yet severe looking brunette was waiting.

As it turns out her name is Lexa and she is the CEO of Trikru enterprises and is working with Kane’s company so their two businesses could take out a third empire that is threatening their two companies. Lexa is strong and independent. She kisses like she’s in a competition. Clarke thinks she could love Lexa. Clarke thinks she’s over the whole Bellamy situation. Everything is great until the next family dinner.  
The dinner was happening at Miller’s house. Clarke is late because Lexa had to work late. Lexa has met Lincoln, Octavia and Raven, but this will be her first time meeting the other guys and Maya. By the time they get there everyone had started drinking the wine and set the food out.

“I’m so sorry for being late.” Clarke says as she busts in the door shrugging off her coat. Lexa was coming behind her closing the door.

“You didn’t miss much we were just about to sit down, Lexa it’s nice to see you again.” Octavia said brightly.

“Thank god I’m starving. Lexa is a perfectionist she doesn’t leave anything undone.” Clarke says pulling Lexa to the table to sit.

“We know a few people like that.” Lincoln says as Octavia punches him in the shoulder.

“My bad, Everyone this is my girlfriend Lexa she works with My step dad Marcus. Lexa you know Lincoln, Octavia and Raven. This is Wick Raven’s boyfriend. Jasper and Maya, our host Miller and his boyfriend Monty and this is Bellamy and his girlfriend Julie.” Lexa nods and smiles at everyone. Clarke watches everyone’s reactions as they take in her girlfriend. They all seem open and inviting except Bellamy. He seems tense but Clarke shrugs it off as a tough week at work he visibly relaxes when Julie grabs his hand but she can still see the fight in his eyes.

“One of his interns?” Bellamy asks tight lipped.

“No she actually owns one of the rival companies. But they teamed up to take down the Mountain Weather Inc. because Dante and his Son are practically killing everyone.” Raven sweeps in before they start one of their arguments and let the new comers see a train wreck. She is a good best friend.

“Where’s Murphy at?” Clarke askes no one in particular. Bellamy decided to answer.

“He had to work late or at least that is what he told me. I think he just feels awkward now that he’s the only single one left.” Miller started laughing which was contagious since he doesn’t speak up too often.

“Maybe if he wasn’t such an ass.” Raven adds laughing into her drink.

Dinner runs smoothly after that but Bellamy doesn’t look at Clarke and she doesn’t look at him or Julie. Everything is fine until Lexa walks her to her apartment.

“You still care about your ex.” Lexa said emotionless.

“What are you talking about?” Clarke answered confused while she fished the keys from her purse.

“Your ex-boyfriend, Bellamy, you still care.” Lexa says again.

“Bellamy and I never dated Lexa so idk what you are talking about.” Clarke knew she was childish but she was telling the truth. Lexa seemed to think about this.

“You care for him.” She says. She’s obviously getting frustrated with Clarke.

“I care about all of them. They’re my friends, more they are my family.” Clarke says determination in her voice. Lexa seems to accept this then she kisses Clarke like she’s trying to win a war and then ends it. Clarke is in shock that doesn’t wear off until the next day she goes to the museum to look at the art and well she knew he’d find her. Clarke is standing in front of a painting of Mary Queen of Scots when she starts to cry finally.

“Wishing you could be a real queen, huh princess?” He says from behind her. His voice teasing. When Clarke doesn’t take the bait he comes up beside her and sees that she’s upset.

“Hey hey hey what’s wrong? Clarke talk to me.” Concern laced in his voice. Clarke swipes at her eyes before she says.

“Lexa broke up with me.” He seems taken aback at this.

“Well she was too intense anyway.” Bellamy said thinking that was the right thing to say.

“I don’t know what to do.” Actually she did, Clarke wanted to scream and yell because she couldn’t fool herself anymore.

“You can do better than her.”

“Yeah maybe Murphy will settle for me.” Bellamy tensed at her side, somehow she knew that would be his reaction.

“You want to know why she broke up with me?” Clarke asked changing the subject. Maybe she would be brave.

“Why?” He didn’t seem like he cared but he was humoring her.

“You.” Clarke said turning her head to look at him.

“What did I do? Was I rude?” Clarke’s temper flared. Could he be that stupid?

“Forget it Bellamy.” Clarke said. She fast walked from the museum, she fast walked all the way to her apartment building. Her phone was buzzing from Bellamy calling her phone. She wasn’t really upset anymore. If anything she was angry.

Octavia wanted to be married before the actual wedding. Bellamy being the best man and Clarke the maid of honor meant that they had to be at the court house with Lincoln and Octavia. Clarke was about to hit the elevator button when she heard Julie’s voice yelling.

“Hold the doors!” Clarke was on autopilot. She held the doors open when Julie and Bellamy came bounding in.

“Clarke! Hey, thanks for holding the doors.” Julie said smiling.

“Of course.” She said tight lipped. She still hadn’t talked to Bellamy since the museum incident.

“How have you been Clarke? How’s Lexa?” Julie asked innocently.

“We broke up. It’s alright though, she was too intense. Maybe Lincoln has a hot brother or sister I can leave the wedding with” Clarke said, winking at Julie.

“He’s an only child.” Bellamy said smugly. Clarke felt the blow like a hot knife in her gut.

“Bellamy, do you remember the last time we rode in an elevator and all the mischief we got into. We were so young and dumb making mistakes.” Clarke said laughing. It was forced but she knew she had him cornered he can’t call her out without making a scene.

“Elevators are kind of terrifying. Think about all the germs and god knows what people do in these things.” Julie said. Clarke hummed her agreement. Her phone pinged a text from Octavia asking where she was. She said she was in the elevator.

“I thought your phone was broken Clarke.” Bellamy said. He was trying to get the upper hand back but she is better at this than he is.

“No it’s working. I’ve just been so busy, I’ve only been taking the important calls.” She knew that was a low blow but before she could say anything else the elevator told them they were at their floor. 

The elevator doors opened revealing a very impatient bride. Octavia wore white claiming it was symbolic since she’ll be legally married after this. She swore she was going to wear white until the wedding the following Friday. They signed their witness lines and that was that. Octavia was officially no longer a Blake.  
They all left the court house together and they went their separate ways. Clarke was still feeling bad about what she said to Bellamy when she got to her apartment that evening. She decided to send a quick apology.

To Bellamy B.  
I’m sorry about earlier, I don’t really know why I was being rude. You’re one of my best friends and I shouldn’t take my anger out on you.

He didn’t respond. She knew he was giving her the silent treatment and she knew it.

The wedding day finally arrived. Clarke got up early and met the girls at Raven’s to get ready. She hadn’t talked to Bellamy but she supposed this is how it was going to be after her behavior. The wedding went off without any meltdowns. Octavia was gorgeous as always, Bellamy offered his arm without looking at Clarke when they walked down the aisle and that was that. They let go and went to their assigned table with the wedding party. There was an extra chair for Julie next to his chair. Everyone ate and danced. Toasts were made. Clarke even let Murphy pull her onto the dance floor during a fun song, it changed into a slow song so she pulled him in and rested her head on his shoulder swaying to the beat. Once it was all over all that was left was the core family. Nobody was ready to go home so Murphy invited everyone to his bar since he had it closed for the wedding anyway. 

By the time everyone got to Murphy’s bar Grounders he already had everyone’s usual drinks lined up and paired off on the bar. With Clarke and Bellamy’s at the end.

“Julie I don’t know what you like to drink. So what’ll it be?” Murphy asked from the other side of the bar.

“Water is fine. I actually don’t drink, I just don’t like the taste and getting drunk doesn’t feel proper.” Julie said. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone knew Bellamy couldn’t resist a good bourbon and wasn’t likely to ever give it up not even for a girl.

“Water it is. Miller why don’t you feed the jukebox?” Murphy said to break the silence that had fallen among the group who’s favorite pass time was guessing who would be trashed first.  
Clarke went to the pool table to break and play a game. 

“Bet I could still beat your ass in pool.” Bellamy was walking up to the table with a challenge in his eyes.

“I’ll put money on blondie.” Murphy snorted as he came up behind him.

“Why don’t you put the money where you’re pool cue is and we’ll play teams.” Bellamy snarked.

“Alright. Let’s do it, no matter who your partner is I’ll wipe the floor with you.” Murphy laughed, Bellamy turned to look at Julie who had come to sit on a stool by the table sipping her water. 

“Don’t look at me I’ve never played a day in my life.” Julie said. Clarke rolled her eyes, how could Bellamy deal with a woman who doesn’t drink and never attempted pool.

“Miller why don’t you come help your friend lose?” Clarke called.

“What’s the bet?” Miller asked.

Clarke offered a voucher for two at some fancy bistro that Abby gave her, that she and Lexa never got to use. Murphy offered free drinks for life at the bar. Miller bet $100 bucks And Bellamy offered free passes to the museum. Murphy and Clarke came out of the gate ahead of everyone. Then Bellamy and Miller caught up and it was neck and neck. It was between Clarke and the eight ball.

“Eight ball left corner pocket.” She called confidently. All she had to do was bounce the ball off the opposing wall and watch it sink. It rolled right to the edge and stopped. Clarke’s jaw was on the floor. Murphy was cursing.

“Hah! How ever will I win.” Bellamy chuckled. He swaggered up to the table, practiced and aimed like it was a combo shot. 

“Eight ball, left corner pocket.” He sing songed as he made the shot and won the game.

“Rematch! You wouldn’t have won without me.” Clarke insisted. Maybe she was bit of a sore loser.

“Clarke bitterness doesn’t become you. But you’re on.” Bellamy said.

“Baaaaabe, I’m tired. Can we go?” Julie whined.

“As soon as I prove to Clarke that I’m the better pool shark.” Bellamy answered without looking at her. Annoyance coloring his voice.

“Bellamy.” She said again. Her tone was no nonsense.

“Okay okay, come on.” He said grabbing her hand. They were out the door. Clarke went back to the bar and grabbed another drink with everyone else. She was sipping on her drink when Bellamy came back to the bar.

“Where’s Julie?” Clarke asked a little curious as to why he was back.

“I called her a car. Told her we weren’t a good match and sent her home. Murphy another bourbon, actually just give me the bottle.” He said as if it wasn’t a big deal. 

“I’m sorry.” Clarke whispered. Even though her stomach was doing cartwheels with glee.

“Don’t be. ‘s not your fault. Besides we’ve got catching up to do.” Clarke turned to look at him then, before she knew it his lips were on hers, when everyone caught on their little family began to cheer. With a loud ‘FINALLY!’ from O and Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.


End file.
